With the development of display technologies, full screens, having large screen-to-body ratios and ultra-narrow bezels, draw wide attention because of their abilities to enhance visual experience of viewers comparing with ordinary display screens. In presently existing technology, to realize functions of taking selfies, video calling and fingerprint recognition in a display device having a full screen, such as a mobile phone, a front camera, an earpiece, a fingerprint recognition area or a physical button is generally arranged on a front surface of the display device.
In an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, to display images in a full screen, as illustrated by FIG. 1, devices such as a camera 01 and an earpiece 02 are generally arranged in a special-shaped area A of a display panel, so that the number of pixels in each row of pixels in a first display area B1 of the display panel is greater than the number of pixels in each row of pixels in a second display area B2. The second display area B2 is an area adjacent to and on the left and right of the special-shaped area A. So loads of scan signal lines connected with each row of pixels in the first display area B1 and in the second display area B2 are different. Light emitting currents of the pixels in the first display area B1 and in the second display area B2 are thus different, causing a problem of display non-uniformity.